Burning Love
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem has a surprise for Mana which she's dying to know. What's her surprise; you're have to find out.


__**Di.M.H; "Hey guys here's another short sweet story for you. I hope you like it, i'm going to work some more short stories as well as a full story from Atem's POV. I'm warning you now though, I cannot do chapters on this site so, it'll be one chapter divided up into sections. If you've seen my other stories then you know what I'm talking about. Anyways, that's all for now and please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Burning Love**_

#

Mana laid on the roof of the school kicking her feet into the air with Kisara; her best friend sitting beside her. Kisara looked down at her friend as she hummed. It was normal for Mana to act this way but for some reason; she seemed a bit more cheerful than usual. Kisara shook her head while smiling.

"Now what's with this happy mood," Kisara asked.

"Oh nothing," Mana replied.

"It wouldn't have to do with a certain boy, now would it?"

Mana's face turned red. Atem Muto; Mana's boyfriend for almost four years had said that he had a surprise for her after school. Mana was looking forward to it all day. She couldn't help but wonder what it was. Atem would soil her all the time making her feel like a princess. Mana turned her head away from Kisara making the girl laugh.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Oh honestly Mana," said Kisara, "You two have been dating for four years now. You don't need to be so shy about it."

"I'm not,"

"Then why are you looking away from me?"

"Well…"

"You're still a child at heart no matter what much time passes."

"You sound just like Atem."

"Do I, I'm sure he finds it cute."

Mana blushed even harder causing Kisara to laugh some more. Mana was so easy to tease at times. Mana groaned before rolling onto her stomach.

"Why do you like teasing me so much?"

"Because you're easy too and besides you're cute like a child."

"Not funny Kisara."

"What's goin' on here," a voice asked.

The two girls looked to see Yugi Muto; Atem's twin brother walking toward them with his best friend Jonouchi.

"Hey boys," said Mana.

"What brings you boys up here," Kisara asked.

"Oh nothin' much," said Jonouchi, "Atem sent us up here."

"He did not, don't lie to them like that Jonouchi," said Yugi, "we just had to get away from Kaiba before Jonouchi ended up choking the life out of him."

"Hey rich boy would have had it comin'," Jonouchi growled, "he's got some nerve calling me a mutt."

"Aren't you loyal like one," Mana asked.

"Don't you start too," Jonouchi groaned causing both Yugi and Kisara to laugh.

"Hey there guys," said Anzu walking toward them with Honda right behind her.

"Is everyone coming up here," Mana asked.

"Pretty much," said Anzu, "we're trying to make sure that Jonouchi doesn't attack Kaiba again."

"Hey I was this close to beatin' rich boy black and blue," Jonouchi hissed.

"Yeah until he flipped you over onto your back like a rag doll," said Honda, "That only lasted about two minutes."

"Oh shiver it Honda!"

"Do you ever learn," Anzu asked in a teasing tone.

"Aren't you missing a member of your group," Kisara asked.

Mana had noticed this too. She didn't see Atem amount them. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck for a bit. Mana looked at the boy waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well, Kaiba and Atem are having a chat," he said.

"You mean they're having their usual discussion that makes it obvious that Seto wants a rematch against him," Kisara added.

"Pretty much," Honda replied, "that's part of the reason we came up here; he told us to take Jonouchi so there won't be an incident like last time."

"Hey," Jonouchi cried out.

"You know it's true," Anzu replied.

"Whatever,"

"Aside from Jonouchi being an idiot," Anzu added glaring at him, "we were coming up here anyways."

"Yep," said Yugi, "we like to chill here during break."

"The usual," Honda added.

"I see," said Kisara, "and you saw us."

"Why not hang out with you two," said Jonouchi, "I mean you're practically part of the gang now since Mana is datin' our buddy."

Mana blushed as he said this making Kisara giggle at her face. Mana glared at her annoyed. Anzu had noticed this and was laughing too.

"Oh hey there bro," said Yugi looking to the side.

Mana looked over to see Atem walking toward them. He greeted his friends with high fives before giving Kisara a wave. He walked toward her and kissed her on top of her head. Mana looked up at him smiling. Atem sat down beside her as she sat up straight. Kisara was covering her mouth as she laughed at Mana's reaction to her boyfriend showing up. Atem put his arm around her shoulders while talking with Anzu.

"So, let me guess," said Anzu, "Kaiba challenged you to a duel."

"Nope," Atem replied, "he was just suggesting that I partake in that tournament coming up. You know him; he wants an audience for when he does finally defeat me."

"You're going to compete right," Jonouchi asked, "I'm up for it if you twins are."

"Well, I'm going to compete," said Yugi, "it'll be fun. You should totally compete too Atem."

"I'll think about it," Atem replied with a chuckle.

"Any case, you guys want to hear something cool," said Anzu, "you know that dance class I'm in; well there's going to be a performance that we're putting on at central park this weekend."

"That's awesome Anzu," said Jonouchi.

"Totally cool," said Honda.

"That's awesome," Yugi cheered.

"Congratulations," said Kisara.

"Cool," said Mana smiling.

"Nice one," said Atem, "what role do you have?"

"Well, I'm going to have a small role but it's important to the performance," Anzu replied.

"Well, we'll totally be there to watch ya," said Jonouchi.

"Yeah, you got our support," said Yugi.

"Thanks guys, I knew that I could count on you guys," Anzu replied smiling.

"What's the show," Honda asked.

"Swan Lake," Anzu replied, "I'm a background character but it's important to the story though."

"Well, you should start off small and build your way up," said Atem.

"I hear ya, which is why I'm giving it my all."

"That sounds like you," said Yugi smiling, "right bro?"

"Right,"

#

Mana was exchanging her shoes when she looked to see Atem and Yugi talking. She smiled at them both. She watched as they waved goodbye going their separate ways. Atem walked toward her while smiling. Mana stood up to her full height.

"Are you ready to go," Atem asked.

"Yep," she replied, "You really aren't going tell me anything?"

"That would ruin the surprise Mana," he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders while smiling.

Mana was too cute for her own good sometimes. They walked out toward the gate. Mana was trying to guess which he found very amusing. It was cute watching her trying to figure out what the surprise was. Atem adored her for that. They continued walking as she kept guessing to his amusement, knowing full well that she won't stop until they arrived.

They came to a stop light where Atem decided to put a blindfold over her eyes. He couldn't help but steal a kiss from her in the process. Mana smiled as he did this. He held her hand as he guided her along. Mana was still guessing only making him smile even more. They arrived and Atem removed the blind fold from her eyes.

Mana blinked as she took in the sight. They were standing there in front of a beautiful field covered in different colors of flowers. Mana gasped as she recognized this place. This was where Atem took her at the end of their first date four years ago. She turned to him too shocked for words. Atem smiled at her as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. This was a nice surprise.

"Happy anniversary Mana," he said, "I love you."

She smiled before jumping into his arms. He caught her and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his. They stood there kissing as the wind blew around them lightly.

"You remembered," she said as they pulled away.

"Of course, I did," he replied, "how could I ever forget something as wonderful as the day that you agreed to be my girlfriend. I love you Mana and I always will."

"I love you too Atem," she said before they kissed again.


End file.
